Pokemon Immortals
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: My first multi-chapter for Pokemon, two trainers, two different personalities, two different regions, We join Hoen's Matthew and Kalos' Jason as they and other trainers have been invited to compete in the Immortals Tournament held on the island of Regalia, just north of Kanto, friendships will be tested and made as two worlds collide unaware of the danger ahead.


_AN: welcome to my new multi-chapter, Pokemon Immortals, it will be based on a new island I added to the story, as it will be set in the game timeline with bits of the anime (Ash will appear at somepoint), the characters will be using the pokemon I have in the games and it goes_

 **Matt** _: (Hoen)_

 _. Glalie_

 _. Latios_

 _. Latias_

 _. Groudon_

 _. Aggron_

 _. Dragonite_

 _ **Jason:** (Kalos)_

 _. Charizard_

 _. Floatzel_

 _. Lucario_

 _. Xerneas_

 _. Venusaur_

 _. Beartic_

 _-End Of A/N_

 _And so our journey begins..._

 _"_ GROUDON END THIS WITH EARTHQUAKE"

The primal Groudon let off an earthquake so huge it shook the foundation of the champion's room as it took down Mega Metagross much to the crowds delight at the sight of a new champion being crowned...

 _This Young man is 13 year old Matthew Young from Oldale Town, he has just challenged and defeated the Hoenn Pokemon League after defeating then champion Steven Stone, with that win Matthew has become the Hoen league champion..._

 _Meanwhile In Kalos..._

Not everyone has the same desire to be the best as shown by a certain messy haired brunette boy named Jason Ryan as he is seen stood on a cliff face with his back to the ocean and his eyes closed as he stood with his Floatzel who looked at her trainer in disbelief

"Are you sure about this Jason?"

He never answered as he slowly fell backwards causing his pokemon to panic which then turned to annoyance as Jason's Charizard caught him and flew him back to land where he got an aqua tail from his Floatzal for worrying her making him smile at her concern

"You do that again I'll be very upset with you" Floatzel said making Jason lose his smile before looking at his Charizard who gave him a solemn nod as a cue to comfort Floatzel, as for Floatzel speaking, Jason was born with the gift to speak fluent pokemon and be able to understand what they say as it is english to him but to others it seemed like normal poké-speak.

"Float, I wasn't trying to upset you" Jason soon started smirking "Think of it as a really sucky trust exercise"

Floatzel sighed at her trainer's antics, she couldn't stay mad at her goofy trainer but their peace was interrupted by The presence of his Beartic standing over him

"Comfy on that grass Jason?" The giant polar bear asked as he stood over the teen below him

"Comfy as can be papa bear why don't you join us, I'll call out the others"

The giant bear shook his head as he sat on the ground instead as three others joined them along with an extra pokemon which Jason kept close

"Come on out Braixen"

Jason threw the ball into the air and out came his Braixen which he had raised from a Fennekin

"Good afternoon big brother" Braixen greeted with a smile which warmed Jason's heart, he was like her big brother but when a male pokemon was around she would hide behind the pokemon or person nearest to her

"Good afternoon Braixen, I'm just conversing with Miss nags-a-lot over there"

This earned him a hydro pump as one minute he was infront of Braixen, next he was sent off a cliff with a huge jet of water coming from Floatzel making Charizard go after his trainer again with an agitated sigh earning a small chuckle from Lucario who was sat on a rock meditating but his chuckle caught Floatzel's attention

"Something funny Lucario?" Floatzel asked sternly only to receive a stare in answer as he stood from his meditation to address the female weasel directly

"I find it funny how easily you let our trainer push your buttons, take a lesson from old mon Venus over there..." The two look at Venusaur who is laid on his back enjoying the afternoon sun while Xerneas is laid under the shade sound asleep making Floatzel sigh.

Right on cue Charizard reappears with said trainer on his back completely drenched from head to toe after the hydro pump and small dip in the sea which made him shiver from how cold the sea had been

"Take it easy with that hydro pump next time Floatz, I didn't mean to offend you"

Floatzel sighs with a small smile on her face as she sits next to her trainer, taking the initiative, Braixen and Lucario sit with the two as they look out to the horizon before eventually being joined by Xerneas who had awoken from her nap to go and join the group before eventually being joined by Venusaur who sat at the side of Lucario as they watched the horizon just pass by until Braixen spoke up

"So what's next big brother?"

Jason looked at the fox and pondered his thoughts

"Dunno, I'm not challenging the elite 4 anytime soon until you guys grow stronger, yea I could just use Charizard but there was a trainer from Unova who thought he could win using only an Emboar, man did that backfire"

Braixen smiled as she snuggled into the crook of Jason's neck as the trainer pondered his next move not knowing his journey would begin very soon...

 _Rattlesnake316 presents_ :

 _ **POKEMON IMMORTALS.**_


End file.
